Make Me Jump
by Valnixyrie
Summary: "You know, Beca, if you didn't try so hard to hide your thoughts and feelings, maybe you wouldn't be left in situations like these, ja?" Starting as a one-shot. Possible multi-chapter if things go well. Kommissar/Beca. Rating may change later, if I'm feeling generous. We'll see.
1. Beer Boots

**A/N: Hello friends! I decided to leave my cozy Lost Girl fandom and try something new. Let me know what you think, I'm still getting a feel for the characters and how they operate so sorry if anyone seems terribly out of character, I'm working on it. This was super spur of the moment and may or may not become a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Pitch Perfect but I don't which is why my life is so unsatisfactory.**

* * *

It was all Beca could do to keep from coming undone at the seams as she watched the German Super-Squad of Doom (she decided this name to be more appropriate for the European vocal gods) celebrate their small victory at the riff-off. The aca-people of the world – the ones that mattered in this case anyway – were all crammed into the very upscale basement of a very pricey mansion owned by a _very_ strange and oddly creepy little man. Das Sound Machine (aka German Super-Squad of Doom) had just stolen the crown in the small competition and they were _definitely_ not being shy about their win.

"DSM will make you _jump! Jump!_ Kommissar will make you _jump! Jump!_ Deutschland will make you _jump! Jump!"_ The brunette rolled her eyes as she listened to the group's celebratory, and rather obnoxious, chanting. She wanted to walk away, and she tried, she really did. But there was just something preventing her from leaving the egotistical scene.

If she was being honest with herself, she knew exactly what the problem was – or rather _who_. A certain blonde haired, blue eyed she-devil who was all legs and no bullshit with cheekbones that looked as though they could slice through titanium with little to no effort was dancing in a way that was so enticing, it should honestly be illegal in most countries. Not to mention the aforementioned German goddess was currently staring her down from across the room. The way her sharp blue eyes trailed shamelessly and mockingly over Beca's form made the Bella's skin crawl.

But, who was she kidding, she's never been the type to be honest with herself. So she pretended to ignore the annoyingly distracting smirk originating from said 'problem', and forced herself to walk away and head to the bar. It was in everyone's best interest that she didn't give into the tiny voice in her head that was ordering her to rip Kommissar's fishnet crop-top off of her unbelievably perfect torso, no matter how badly she wanted to. Maybe a hearty helping of alcohol would help clear her head – or at least jumble it enough that she wouldn't have to pay attention to her thoughts.

Not even a half hour later, a sickly sweet voice with an unnervingly sexy accent purred from behind Beca just as she lifted her drink to her mouth, "I don't mean to intrude, but I don't think you're going to find victory at the bottom of a long island iced tea, little maus."

Beca froze momentarily with the glass still touching her lips before regaining her composure (somewhat) and setting it down on the bar with an exasperated sigh. "Who says I'm looking for victory?" The brunette paused to spin her seat around, only to be met with the Kommissar's ever intimidating smirk far closer than expected. She felt her heart speed up and her palms start to sweat. "Maybe I'm just thirsty. For you and your deliciously perfect lips." Beca's eyes widened as she averted her gaze, again unable to control her tongue around the German. _No, dammit, bad maus! Stop that! You're supposed to hate her, remember?!_ "And for the record, it's beer. Not very good beer, but still beer."

Kommissar chuckled deeply, a sound that made the younger woman's stomach flip. "So you have decided to be feisty maus again, ja? Well, whatever it is, it must be better than you say because in the time I've been standing here you have nearly finished all of it."

Beca glanced down at the once full glass in her hand, now mysteriously missing half of its contents. "No, it sucks, you just make me nervous and apparently I'm a nervous drinker." _Jesus christ, get it together Mitchell._ "But that still doesn't mean I like you." _Good one._

"Oh? And why is that, liebling?" Kommissar asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, her voice low and her accent suddenly much thicker, somehow making her just that much more more attractive. She took a predatory step towards the Bella, causing her to squirm in her seat a bit.

"Wh- huh?" Beca could feel her thoughts becoming more and more agitated as they bounced off of every surface inside her skull. "Why what?"

"You say you do not like me. I am asking why," the German husked, now well into Beca's personal space.

 _Right, she did ask that. It's not like she's asking me why I hate her or anything when in reality all I want to do is throw her against the bar and take her here and now. Wait, shit, cut that out!_ The Kommissar cocked an eyebrow expectantly at the lack or response.

 _Crap, I have to say things. Okay, use your words, Beca, you're a big girl. All you have to do is form a grown up sentence, and you're in the clear._ "Well, you just do that thing and you know, you – and there's that other thing that you do and...you're...tall!" _Nailed it._

Kommissar raised her brow mockingly. "I see. I am sorry that my height is such a controversial thing to you, tiny maus. I will try to work on that," she countered through a barely contained grin. "Tell me, my little fairy," the blonde breathed as she leaned forward, her lips grazing the shell of the shorter girl's ear, "Do I intimidate you so much that you cannot even control your own body in my presence? I knew this of your words, but not of your actions."

Beca was utterly lost for a few seconds until she felt something cold running down her thigh and into her boot. She gasped and looked down to see the remainder of her beer spilled across her lap. Not only that, but the hand that had previously been holding the glass was now clutching a fistful of Kommissar's fishnet top just above her ribs.

"Shit!" the Bella exclaimed as she promptly released her vice grip on the German's shirt (if you could even call it a shirt) in favor of scrambling for some napkins. Kommissar laughed, a real laugh, not a devious chuckle, and stepped back just enough to give Beca room to compose herself, if at all possible.

"You know, Beca, if you didn't try so hard to hide your thoughts and feelings, maybe you wouldn't be left in situations like these, ja?" The blonde's smirk returned in full force as she looked Beca up and down.

The shorter girl paused in her frantic scrubbing of her jeans to glance up at the Kommissar. "What's that supposed to mean? And, wait, you know my name?" This bit of information actually shocked her a bit.

"Of course I do," the older woman said matter-of-factly. "As for the other thing," she stalked back towards Beca painstakingly slow until her breath danced across the Bella's ear. "I'll let you figure that out yourself. When you do, come find me, little maus." Her voice hissed on the last syllable and Beca swore she felt the tip of the woman's hot tongue flick out against her earlobe before she vanished just as quickly as she had appeared.

The brunette didn't know what to make of anything that had just happened. She did, however, manage to pick her jaw up off of the floor. _What the hell does that even mean, 'hide your thoughts and feelings'?! I don't – okay well maybe I do. But who does she think she is, telling me what I do! Stupid flawless German angel._

"Well, they were right about one thing," Beca said out loud to herself. "Kommissar will _definitely_ make you jump..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, hello there, my fellow pitches. I hope you enjoyed this little thing. I haven't entirely decided if I'm going to continue it or not, it all depends on the response I get. If you guys enjoy it, I'll definitely keep it going because I have some ideas for it.**

 **This is my first Pitch Perfect fic. I also haven't published anything in months so bare with me. I am a huge Bechloe shipper but I've lately become infatuated with Kommissar and I read all 23 of the Kommisseca stories on here so this happened. Anyways, hope you don't hate it too much! The first part is edited but I didn't pay too much attention to the second part so sorry for any mistakes I made. I'll go back and check it again later.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave me a review or a follow to let me know if I should continue :)**

 **xVal**


	2. Johana

**A/N: Wow, so many kind reviews! I never expected this kind of response on this story. I'll keep going if you'll allow me the honor? I'm glad you're enjoying so far :) Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. Every email I got was like a little ray of sunshine on my otherwise dreary day!**

 **This chapter is somewhat short but I figured I owed you guys after the sweet reviews I kept getting, so I forced myself to stop running around for an hour and crank this out. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Pitch Perfect franchise because then I'd probably have access to Birgitte Hjort Sørensen...but I don't, so.**

* * *

There was no denying that Beca Mitchell was in her own, personal hell. That is, if you classify a leggy blonde dancing sinfully enough to make a stripper look like a nun all while eying her with not a hint of regret in those rich blue irises as 'hell'. Either way, the height-hindered Bella felt like she was definitely in the midst of some sort of medieval torture ritual. A very, very sexually confusing torture ritual, but a torture ritual all the same.

 _There's no way she's human. No human can move like that! Maybe she's from outer-space...maybe that's why she looks so flawless all the time – that's it, everyone on her planet of perfection must look like they were sneezed out by angels. That's gotta be it, there's literally no other explanation. Unless she-_

"Beca!" The brunette's thoughts were interrupted by a painfully cheery voice calling her name. She shook her head to clear her (totally rational) thoughts and turned to search for the voice's owner. She put on her favorite false grin as Chloe shoved her way through the throngs of people to get to her.

"Heya, Red," she responded, raising her voice enough to be heard over the pounding beat of the music that surrounded them. As Chloe reached the bar, Beca was forced to throw her arms out to keep the redhead from falling as she stumbled over the conveniently-placed foot of a noir-clad woman with short, brown hair that Beca recognized as one of DSM's soloists from the riff-off. The Bella's eyes shot up in the woman's direction only to catch her snickering and murmuring something in German to her similarly dressed cohorts. The woman started to walk away – which was totally _not_ happening, if Beca had anything to say about it. After making sure her friend was okay, the brunette positioned her on a bar stool and instructed her to stay put.

"Hey!" Beca called at the unnamed woman's retreating back, now following the small group of Germans through the crowd to catch up. When she received no response, she lost patience and turned to a different tactic. "Hey, deutschbitch! I'm talking to you," she demanded, louder this time. The short-haired woman stopped in her tracks, finally turning in Beca's direction.

"It better not be me you are referring to, troll," the girl said, her accent far thicker than that of the two DSM leaders.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm talking to you. What the hell is your problem? You totally just tripped my friend back there, dude. That's, like, fifty shades of not okay," Beca delivered confidently. Thank gods this woman was less mind-boggling than the Kommissar, or else she would be ten kinds of screwed right about now.

"I have no idea what you speak of, little girl," she said patronizingly, batting her lashes in mock innocence, causing her posse to chortle from behind her.

"Bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about! You can't just go around tripping people for no reason, man, it's not cool!" Beca could feel her anger rising by the second.

The other woman moved forward until she was inches from Beca's body in a way that was presumably supposed to be intimidating. The Bella noticed that she was not much taller than herself. "And what exactly do you think you are going to do about it, mmm?"

She really wasn't sober enough to win a fight with anyone, let alone an angry pack of super-toned Germans. So she kept her mouth shut, opting to glare back at the short-haired woman in a way that she hoped was at least _somewhat_ threatening.

"That's what I thought," the German scoffed. She gave the quiet maus a final once-over before turning on her heel to walk away.

 _Don't do it Beca. Don't do it. Just let her leave. You don't want to get into it with these people. Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid. Just ignore- fuck it._

"I'm not done with you," the brunette said strongly, putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder. What she did not expect was the immediate retaliation from said other woman as the DSM girl twisted her body around at inhuman speed, swatting the Bella's hand away and shoving her back with enough force to sent her flying to the floor.

The girl now towered over Beca as she spoke, "Keep your hands away from me, you-" Her threat was interrupted by a powerful female voice booming over the crowd.

"Johana!" _I know that voice._

The near-scuffle was promptly ended when none other than the Kommissar herself stepped between the pair. She kept her back to Beca as she angrily spat a slew of German at her teammate. Beca couldn't understand a word of it, but whatever it was, it must not have been very pleasant, if the look on the other girl's face was any indication. The Bella could actually _see_ the short German shrinking back into herself before muttering something incoherent to her leader and sulking off to who knows where.

After most of the DSM crew had shuffled away, the looming blonde turned slowly around, sending everyone around her an icy glare that said 'I fucking dare you', before turning soft eyes to Beca, still dumbstruck on the floor. She wordlessly extended her hand to the brunette, who, in turn, just stared at the (visibly soft) appendage.

Kommissar rolled her eyes and knelt down further to grasp hold of the American girl's biceps and effortlessly lift her petite body from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Beca barely registered the taller woman's words. She was too busy marveling at the fact that Kommissar could literally lift her entire body weight as if it were nothing. _I know I'm little but jesus christ-_

"Beca? Are you in there, maus?" the German tilted her head a bit to catch Beca's eye, her gaze still gentle. She had the hint of a smile on her red lips. _Gods, I just want to eat her fucking face..._

"Yeah, sorry, I'm okay. Just took me by surprise, is all," she mumbled, thrown off by the older woman's sudden generosity and ease. _This girl is more bipolar than Georgia weather, I swear._

"I apologize for Johana. She was far out of line and I assure you that she will _not_ go unpunished." The thought of being 'punished' by Kommissar made Beca feel equal parts terrified and aroused. Mostly aroused, but still. _Ugh, I need some air._

"It's no biggie It was totally worth it to see your ass from that angle- dammit, for the love of-" the Bella mentally chastised herself for the most recent verbal slip. She sighed, now overtly annoyed with herself.

Kommissar smirked slyly. "Well, perhaps I should save you more often, ja?"

"Ja, totally. I mean- shit! Nevermind, I gotta go," the brunette said hurriedly, desperately needing to escape the close contact with this flustering woman. Without waiting for a reply, Beca was scurrying off (like a freaking mouse, no less) and rushing to the nearest exit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I tried to leave it at a point that I could pick it back up easily when you're ready for the next chapter. There's some stuff going on with my job right now that is rather time consuming so my updates will not be frequent but I'll get them out as much as I am able!**

 **I'd like to point out that Johana's character is not named in the movie, I just decided it was a suitable name for her. I can't remember exactly what song she sang, but she was the only other one who solo'd at the riff-off from DSM besides Kommissar and Pieter. Hopefully you guys know who I was referring to with that...**

 **Also, I know Beca just kind of left Chloe sitting at the bar. I am fully aware and I will get to that next chapter, promise! Don't think I forgot about her :)**

 **Thanks again for all your sweet reviews and the like!**

 **xVal**


End file.
